In the Spirit of Vengeance
by kikudog6
Summary: Kim has a new enemy who is relentless; especially if it has to do with ending the hero's life. Shego unknowingly makes it onto the hit list as well, and is forced to partner up with Kim. Together they face a team of old enemies with some very new twists. Now, they must combat this new threat, all while trying to survive. KiGo
1. It Started with a Bang

It starts out as any other mission.

As an inky black sky shrouds Middleton, Wade alerts Kim of yet another one of Drakken's evil projects; this time a death ray no doubt in hopes of achieving world domination.

The crime-fighting teen scales the walls of the poorly guarded lair- the feat possible after years of experience.

"You didn't really think you could hide, did you Princess?" Shego taunts, after spying a flash of red hair as Kim tries to stealthily slink her way in.

The villainess quickly fires a rush of green towards the hero, who side-steps the attack and begins to charge. All the while, Drakken does his usual show of cursing the red head's existence while boasting of his "new and improved" plan.

Shego grunts as Kim throws a sturdy kick to her stomach. Though she quickly rebounds with a savage plasma-coated punch that leaves Kim staggering backwards and clutching her jaw. With that moment of vulnerability, Shego lands her own kick to the ribs.

Kim gasps in pain, but before the thief can land another strike, Kim swiftly jabs at the woman's jaw while she's still on the offensive, making Shego stumble. Seeing an opening, Kim promptly swipes her legs under the villainess. Although, before she can fall, Kim sends another powerful kick towards the thief's stomach that leaves her flying into the opposite wall.

Drakken looks at Shego, then at Kim, who has already begun advancing on him. He lets out a yelp and hurriedly types codes and passwords into the death ray's operating system. However before he can activate the machine, Kim spots a blue radiating orb that she assumes is the power source.

With a series of flips, the hero easily jumps pass the operating systems, and with one last kick, knocks the orb out of the ray.

"You need to stop making your batteries so obvious." Kim smirks, as she jumps from the operating system and lands near the mad doctor. However, rather than cower or order Shego to do away with her, like he usually he does, the crazed scientist stands firm.

Kim's lip dips into a frown, yet she refuses to hesitate as she storms towards the crook. She swiftly sends a fist hurling towards him, aiming to bring her mission to it's conclusion. However, just as she's about to deliver the blow, Drakken briskly turns to face the heroine. His fingers easily wrap around her gloved fist. A shocked gasp sounds from the teen; however it's not just from the sudden move. An empty stare bores into her as the whites of Drakken's eyes seem to focus on her.

"Wha-"Kim breathes, but a fierce jab to the ribs cuts her off. Before she can retaliate, Drakken drives another fist into her stomach with surprising strength. She doubles over as an explosive burst of air rushes from her lungs and she's left sucking in ragged breaths.

In her moment of weakness, Drakken slips a blade from his coat pocket,unbeknownst to the young Possible. Without hesitation, he brings the dagger down on the teen. Before the knife lands it mark, a burst of green launches him halfway across the room. However the rescue attempt is a second too late, and a jagged gash rips through the heroine's bicep.

A pained scream echoes throughout the lab as she clutches her arm reflexively. Shego pauses for a moment as an inexplicable fear pierces her chest. However, it soon morphs into raw anger and she finds herself charging at Drakken- who is just beginning to recover from her previous blow.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snarls as her foot catches him in the ribs.

The deranged doctor simply stumbles after the kick, though otherwise looks unharmed. "Don't interrupt Shego." His voice is a ghost of himself; the lack of emotion unnerving.

"Dr. D..." she trails off as goosebumps roll down her body. In that time Drakken seems to materialize in front of the defenseless teen hero. Shego mentally kicks herself for letting her guard down and sends another burst of plasma towards the doctor.

However he seems to be expecting it and dodges the blast easily. Meanwhile Kim hurries to her feet to avoid the plasma.

"Shego, what's going on?" She cries out.

Though before she can respond, Drakken speaks up in the same monotonous drone, "Do not protect Kim Possible, Shego."

Despite his hollow voice, she can tell that the order is a threat.

"Doc, you should know by now that I don't do well with orders." She hisses and sends her foot flying to his temple. This time he sways at the impact before crumpling to the ground.

Both women stare at the body before Shego averts her gaze towards the bloody wound marring Kim's arm.

"Possible, we gotta go."

"What-" Kim glances up from the body.

"I doubt he'll stay down for long."

"But-"

"Just follow me Princess." Shego cuts her off and leads her to the hovercrafts.

…

After a long day of work, Anne Possible heaves a great sigh and finishes cleaning up her desk. Just as she's about to step in the elevator, a co-workers calls her name from behind.

"Hey Karen what-" she turns to face the blonde.

"Anne," the doctor says hesitantly, unsure of how to inform the neurosurgeon, "Kim was just admitted."

**So some you are probably wondering where Ron is. This is set after graduation (they're nineteen) so Ron and Kim are at different schools. No worries though, I'll definitely add him in later. However this will still be a Kigo story.**

** But any who, this is my first Kim Possible story, but hopefully I don't make the characters too OOC. But hey, I guess we'll see! Feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	2. Coincidence?

"Mom, I can open the door just fine." Kim sighs impatiently as Anne fusses over walking Kim inside.

"Well sorry if I'm a little worried after my daughter was _stabbed._" she replies as they enter the house.

"It wasn't even that bad; just a few stitches." Kim tries to reason.

However the older red head simply continues on "I swear, that Drew-"

"Mom," Kim cuts her off, "I'm okay." she says sincerely.

Anne sighs and simply runs her hand through her daughter's fiery mane. "I know Kimmie. It's just... when I heard you were brought in..." she trails off, trying to shake off her residing fear.

Kim's heart lurches with guilt after making her mom worry so much.

"I'm sorry Mom." she offers softly.

The elder red head simply smiles in understanding before putting her hands together, "Anyway, you must be starving. What do you want for lunch?"

…

After the ride to the hospital, Shego had urged a nearly unconscious Kim to enter the building alone. She knew that even though she was helping the teen hero, the doctors would grab at the chance to catch the world-renowned villainess.

With Drakken seeming to have lost it, she needed a place to stay for the next couple days. So that's how she found herself in the kitchen of SeñorSenior Senior.

"I see." the older villain replies simply over a mug of coffee after Shego recounts her story. "And what happened of Possible?" he questions.

"Beats me." she lies smoothly over her own mug.

A thoughtful hum sounds in the back of his throat, until he finally replies, "Well I suppose we can deal with her tomorrow. But now, Junior, show Señora Shego to her room."

"Yes father." he chirps and leads the thief to her quarters, raving about his latest boy band obsession all the while. Just as he's about to open the door, his body stiffens and Shego nearly walks into him.

Suddenly Junior swivels to face the villainess and hurls a powerful fist to her cheek.

Shego stumbles backwards, clutching her eye, "What-" she seethes, though her jaw slackens after seeing the blank expression on his face. "Shit." she mutters.

Her hands flare with energy as the brawny man charges towards her. Another punch comes flying towards her face and she quickly ducks to a crouch. However she doesn't expect the stone-hard knee that rams into her chin as she lowers herself.

Blood gorges on her taste buds as her teeth plunge into her bottom lip. "Damn Junior." she says with a grimace and spits a wad of blood at his feet.

Before he can land another blow, a green boot slams across his knee. He collapses to the floor as his knee resounds with a sharp crack; however not even a whimper escapes his lips as his knee breaks.

"What the fuck?" she breathes as she surveys the young villain. Although a muffled step from behind causes her to instinctually flip away from the possible danger. However, despite her efforts, a sharp blow connects with her ribs, and she stumbles to a crouch as a sharp pain bites at her side.

Her eyes narrow at her opponent, only to see Señor Senior Senior wearing an identical glassy look to that of his son and Drakken. He brings his cane down form what must have been the attack to Shego's side.

"I told you not to protect Kim Possible." His voice is a monotonous drone.

Before she can respond she spots Junior in her peripherals gaining in on her; his injured leg dragging slightly, though otherwise seems unharmed.

'_Shit, I gotta get out of here' _she thinks as Senior Senior goes on the offensive. She sets her body so she has a better view of both of them before saying with her signature smirk, "Well boys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I should really get going." Before she even finishes her farewell, her body springs into a flip and she launches herself over the elder Senior. Her opponents immediately pursue her, with Junior lagging behind his father.

Shego makes a set of random twists and turns throughout the mansion. Seconds into her chase, the house erupts in a flurry of alarms as a computerized voice chants an incessant mantra, "Initiating lockdown."

The villainess pumps her legs harder and darts down what seems an endless set of hallways. Finally, she finds herself in what she assumes to be the sunroom- the walls of it made entirely of glass. A steel coating creeps down the windows as the mansion goes into lockdown.

Without hesitation, she flings a rush of plasma at the remaining glass, and hurls herself through the window. For a second she's overwhelmed by the weightless sensation. Though her body quickly pulls itself into a ball and she lands from the second story in a roll relatively unharmed.

She casts a gaze towards where she had leaped and sees the father-son duo standing motionless as the steel encases the building.

She doesn't wait to see what they will do next, and instead sprints towards her hovercraft before flying off, the mantra still audible as she did so.

**I know these two chapters have been pretty short, but I'll try to make the rest of them longer. **

** Tell me what you think of this chapter though!**


End file.
